unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Dude You guys still need a cool image, or this wiki can't become cool! -PanSola 21:31, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Dead. This wiki appears to be dead, I vote for a revival of sorts. [[User:KillerCRS|'The Kwarshinator']] Talk to me!][ ] 03:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Any ideas? Darthipedia / Uncylopedia recruiting? ' simon rj ' 16:26, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 21:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Seriously? I mean, I know the internets is hardly the place for "serious business", but damn, this whole wikia is rediculous in the worst way. Someone find a sense of humor that's actually funny and spruce this place up, eh? 17:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Ally? Maybe we should ally with Uncyclopedia? lol I forgot to log in lol 16:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ya get a cool sign type thing Censorship has instrumented censorship on this wiki. Respect their — Manticore [ Admin • ] 15:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Stale Are we planning to change the maain page yet? I've been staring at "Kwarsh" for 3 damn months, and Halo: Wombat Evolved is surely not the only good image on this wikia. Yeah, I agree. There are plenty of articles better than The Beast, and plenty of pictures better than... whatever we have now. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 16:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Adding one of my templates i made Should I add my Do You Know? template on the Main Page? It's not that big, just a headheader and 3 sentences picked randomly. I tried it and it works. "Pope" Yapyap III 'the Unholy 14:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably something to bring up with one of the admins on THEIR talk page, not on the actual main page talk page. If you haven't noticed, very few responses happen here... (note, not an admin, and do not want the power) [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] Skirmisher Do the Skirmishers really need to be a part of the species section? Skirmishers are not their own autonomous species but are a sub-species of the Jackals.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's time for new "Featured" stuff. Seriously, we've had the same Featured Article, Quote, and Photo forever now. It's time for new shit NAO!!! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Arcadia Outskirts (Level) I came here to tell you guys that I made a "Wanted Page", so you might want to take that off the list. -Grunt Ultra 9 Halo 4 Big announcement! They are 'making a Halo 4. And yes, 5 and 6 too. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 18:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Avalanche (Level) Fixed The page Avalanche (Level) was in horrible condition. I fixed it the best I could. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 18:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Name Update At the bottom of the page in the "Other gaming wikis from Wikia" section, Halopedia should be changed to Halo Nation because they changed their name a little while ago. Thank you! - Halo Nation reader 15:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) FOR SOVIET GRUNTIPEDIAAAAAA!!!!! Guys, this wiki is hilarious. I think that we should revive the wiki. LET US POUR NEW LIFE INTO THE GRUNTIPEDIA WITH THE GLORY OF ORGANIC MATTER EXITING A FOOD NIPPLE! WE SHALL RESTORE THE GREATNESS OF THE GRUNTIPEDIAN EMPIRE! LET US MAKE THIS WIKI SO GREAT THAT IT SHALL OUSTSHINE ALL OTHER WIKIS ON WIKIA IN SWAG, 1337NESS, AND GRUNTINESS!!!!!! FOR SOVIET GRUNTIPEDIAAAAA!!!!!!!! 17:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait, this wiki is dead? -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 20:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Community Messages We should update the Community Messages more. Most, if not all, of the stuff down there is ancient. -Givem Ee Pancakes, ,your eventual doom. YOU'LL SEE! 13:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Stale again Update the main page please I've Been starring at Otha and the "this is not how you bungee jump" image for 1 fucking year please change it woe, really??? Wait, you grunts have your own ipedia???? hmmm, that's veeery interesting.... weal hope you have fun with it. :)--. User:Lord of the STARS AKA Best pirate of the Galaxy! 18:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) This place hasn't been active since I joined.MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 22:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Site background The site background urgently needs to be changed. It currently displays an offensive statement ("pwn Jews") on the right side of the page. This may be a humor wiki but casual racism like that should not be tolerated.--'Sparta''cus''0898 20:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I agree with you there. If I am made B-crat/admin, I will change that to something different. If nothing else, Scribble that but out.